


Atychiphobia

by InugamiMochi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comfort, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Insecurity, Light Angst, Making Up, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, V is a bossy lover, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vergil is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InugamiMochi/pseuds/InugamiMochi
Summary: Atychiphobia is defined as the fear of failure.  A one shot in which Vergil grapples with his fear of failure and V sends Reader to comfort Vergil.  Some much needed, heartfelt words are exchanged and clothes are taken off.A V x Reader x Vergil fic.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Atychiphobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VKyloCifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VKyloCifer/gifts).



> Written for VKyloCifer for the 2020 Summer Exchange Event on the discord we’re part of. I hope you enjoy this my friend!

### Atychiphobia

“Stay close!”

Footsteps thundered in a mad stampede down the pavement. 

My heart is thudding painfully against my ribcage, ready to burst out. Blood rushes too quickly to my head, making me lightheaded until my vision begins to tunnel inwards. I try to shake it off, but all I can really focus on is Vergil's broad back. Everything else at my periphery is nothing but a mashup of blurry darkness and flickering moonlight. Vergil’s large hand is a blessed comfort in this night as he closes it over mine, squeezing it tightly as he urgently drags me along behind him. 

He leads me through the empty streets, not bothering to take us through the convoluted alleys to try and lose our pursuers. We’re just trying to escape as quickly as we can. Anything else would be a dangerous waste of time.

From behind us, I can hear them closing in. They’re loud and triumphant, uncaring about how they’ve just revealed themselves rather dramatically. 

“Looks like we’ve found our runaway lovebirds!” Came the jeers.

“How sweet, just look at them. Which one should we kill first? The bodyguard or the bird?”

I nearly gag on my tongue as I hear the rapid spray of bullets echoing from behind me. The rush of ‘pop, pop, pop’, sending my heart shuddering wildly. Bits of concrete and dirt fly at my back. Vergil is quickening his steps and even with the burst of terror fueled adrenaline, it takes everything I have to keep up with his grueling pace. My legs are trembling but I know I absolutely can’t stop.

Because to stop would mean certain death. 

Another shot rings through the night. Lightning hot pain slams into my right shoulder, punching the breath out of me. Instinctively, foolishly, I jerked away from Vergil to uselessly clutch at it. 

“Hells.” He hissed, moving to stand protectively over me. His eyes are darting around, trying vainly to seek out the assassins hot on our tails in the misty gloom. “What happened?” Vergil asked gruffly, “I can smell blood - where did he hit you?” 

My hand spasms over the wound, “Right arm.” I choked thickly, feeling my throat close up from trying to grit back my tears and whimpers. The smell makes me taste copper on my tongue. That metallic sweetness jolts me back to the reality that I’m bleeding heavily. “It’s deep.” I added, feeling the sticky warmth seeping through my shirt and fingers. The rest of my arm is numb and unresponsive.

Shit, this can’t be happening. I want to just curl up and cry from the pain sparking up to my brain. It’s fierce and so hot; a firebrand of agony that nearly makes me want to throw up. I’m shaking so hard that I wouldn’t be surprised if Vergil can hear how badly my bones are rattling under my skin. I can’t help the sudden flinch when Vergil touches me, yanking me out of my pain induced haze.

“We have to keep moving.” Vergil gruffs, only his eyes are apologetic and concerned for me. 

He’s right. Even though just trying to jostle the wound makes me want to faint and the amount of blood I’m losing is starting to make me spiral in panic, I can’t just sit here on my ass and cry about being shot. The danger chasing us is closing in and I’m wasting too much of our limited time. I bit down hard on my tongue, trying to use a different pain as a minor distraction as Vergil hauls me back up on my feet. The ground wobbles and sway but I think I can keep moving. Getting shot at is nothing compared to being dead.

“I can do this.” I muttered to myself, digging in deep and trying to pull out a second wind. “Lead the way Vergil.” I gripped his hand hard, already moving alongside him.

“Let me.” I smothered a shriek as he hefted me up, princess style into his arms. The sudden movement leaves the blood rushing from my head down to my fingers and toes; almost enough to knock me out. Instead my wounded arm is pressing hard against his chest, the pressure keeping me uncomfortably awake and aware. “I’ll have to run hard, do you think you can hang on for a bit longer?”

I nodded and fisted my good hand into his jacket. “Just don’t drop me.” I joked weakly. I’m losing a lot of feeling in my extremities, the numbness spreading upwards and fast. I hoped this was just shock and not a result from losing blood but I mean, I have what - about 4 liters of blood give or take? While I have faith that Vergil will get us there safely. I’m also hoping that the next safe house isn’t that much farther. If my luck holds out, V will have a first aid kit too. And lots and lots of painkillers to knock me out for a week.

“I’m incredibly offended by your lack of faith in me.” Vergil hmph’d in that cantankerous way I’ve gotten so fond of as he sped off. I hide a small smile from him by turning my face into his body, seeking his warmth. The endless jolting in his arms as he zigzagged to keep out of line from the bullets still chasing us wasn’t as comfortable as movies make it seem. He’s clutching me so tightly, I can hardly breathe. The buttons of his jacket (why did he have so many when he wears it open anyways?) are digging into my cheek, collarbones and arms. And with the way he’s dodging, my weak stomach is lurching like I’m riding the world’s worst roller coaster.

I can hear my stomach gurgling unhappily after a harrowing sharp left turn. I gulped, trying to force back the gorge rising in my throat. The cold air is whipping at my face as he speeds us along. My fingers are stiff and cold but my face feels feverish. I just squeeze my eyes tighter, trying to not think about how weak I’m feeling. 

Above me, I can hear him starting to breathe a little harder. I can taste the saltiness of his sweat as it rolls off him and drips onto my face. His arms are shaking ever so slightly from weariness. And I’m miserable, knowing this man was pushing himself beyond his limits to get us to safety. I’m furious at my own powerlessness. That I can’t do anything but be a deadweight in his arms.

Because it was my fault we’re in this mess to begin with.

“Quiet your noisy thoughts woman, I can hear them from here. I will get us to V and we will take care of the trash. Stop doubting my abilities. It’s starting to become a nuisance.” He growled down at me, slanting me an icy look of impatience.

It takes alot of energy but I just roll my eyes at him. I like to think that I’ve somewhat become an expert at understanding the things this stoic man doesn’t say. Things that he deems beneath him to express directly. Vergil is masking his concern and beyond that is the promise that he will exact excruciating revenge for my injury. Nothing less would satisfy his pride. It’s more than enough to make me giddy, although maybe that might just be the blood loss.

My wheezy chuckle furrows his brows deeper as his glare intensifies. From experience, I can easily imagine the faint pink coloring his ears hotly as I find amusement at his expense. But there is a smile on my lips as I’m about to sweetly thank him for his concern. That was always a surefire way to embarrass him. And he’s rather adorable with his pale cheeks flushing from being caught with such a ‘soft’ emotion like concern for my wellbeing. “Th-”

An explosion. A blinding flash of white.

I cried out, feeling myself being jerked out of his arms. 

My ears are ringing and I can’t hear anything. I’m trying to rub the grit out of my eyes, where is he? “Vergil!” I screamed, straining my voice as my body is slammed on the concrete below. I roll over to find him, uncaring that I’m trying to prop myself up on my injured arm. But one moment I’m frantically scanning through the debris falling around us. And the next, my face is slammed against the concrete and I’m out like a light.

\-------------------------

Sometime later, I’m aware of hazy feelings, insulated in cotton slowly filtering in. My ears are still ringing fiercely and I’m sore everywhere. There’s something lumpy beneath me and I can’t seem to move my right arm at all. Everything is sluggish, even my thoughts and awareness of what’s around me. I try to focus on the voices I can faintly hear, even though it's muffled, I know it’s V and Vergil.

“Look after her. I’ll be back when I’ve finished with eliminating the last of them.”

“You’re being irrational and reckless Vergil. I hope you realize that.”

“Mind your own business.”

I hear V sigh in frustration, it’s familiar and comforting. “I’m only allowing this because you need to work off your rage. But don’t you dare forget that we have unfinished business here. Especially with her, what will she think when she wakes up to find you gone? The least you could do is wait to explain to her -”

“There isn’t time you miserable summoner.” Vergil bites heatedly, “The trail is growing cold and I find that I have a lot of rage to spend. Now call off your familiars or else I will force you to.”

My attention wanders as I try to shift into a more comfortable position. I must’ve moved awkwardly because a sharp sting races up my right arm, needling me painfully. By the time I remember to tune back into the argument happening out of my sight, it seems like I’ve caught the tail end of it.

“You’re being an idiot Vergil. Just come back soon, before she gets the wrong idea about your absence.”

“Hnmph.”

A door slams, rattling ominously. Footsteps approach me. A cool hand presses on my forehead. And I think I hear V telling me to go back to sleep. A heavy fuzziness steals over me and I’m drifting off again.

The next time I’m awake, my brain feels a little clearer. I feel a bit silly for blinking so hard, but it’s so bright. It takes longer than I want, but slowly, bits and pieces clear up until I can see the sunlight on the water stained ceiling. Groaning softly, I shift to try and relieve the pressure in my lower back as I realize that the lumpy thing I’m laying on is a pull out couch bed. Well no wonder my back hurts, this thing wasn’t even a proper bed.

“Good morning. Or rather, good afternoon.”

My heart races. I recognize that smooth drawl. “V,” I smiled, reaching my left hand out to him, fingertips just barely brushing his lightly stubbled chin, making him chuckle merrily at my short reach.

“Here.” His slightly chilled hand brings my searching one up to cup his cheek. My thumb idly brushes the corner of his lips. Soft and chapped. Just how I remembered two weeks ago. “Better?” He queries patiently, lips curling up into a gentle smile that makes my heart skip several beats. Not for the first time, I’m a little stunned by how angelic he looks with the sunlight haloing him from behind. Angelic looks...but pure devil in bed, the naughty part of me reminds gleefully. I mentally shake the raunchy thoughts from my mind and ignore the knowing glint in his eyes. I’m in no shape to be bent all over the place by my Bernini devil right now.

“Better.” I replied hoarsely, a grin stretching across my lips. “Much better.” I tap a finger on his bottom lip, “Kiss me? I promise I don’t have morning breath.”

He chuckles indulgently as he presses close to me. We share a languid liplock, a sweet and gentle exchange that isn’t rushed. Lovers rediscovering the delights of one another with all the time in the world. I missed him terribly and this moment reminds me of his glaring absence from the past couple weeks.

“You’ve given us quite a scare.” His eyes dart over me, hands reaching to cup my face tenderly. I feel another stab of guilt wrenching my heart at the blatant concern etched in the haggard lines of his face. Judging from the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, it was so painfully obvious that V hasn’t slept even a wink. His hands move lower to hover over the bandages wrapped tightly around my arm and shoulder. A finger lightly prods at the injury. “This shouldn’t have happened to you.” He murmured. Heartbreakingly quiet.

“It’s no one’s fault but mine.” I insisted fiercely, surprising the both of us with my angry outburst. “They found us and ambushed us en route.” I swallowed thickly as I tried to recollect the bits and pieces from that harrowing run in the dark. “It’s my fault we got caught. I’m not like you guys, I can’t run and I can’t fight... And -“. My voice cracked a little as I trailed off. Now that all was said and done, the differences between us were so painfully obvious. The guilt weighs heavier, the awareness that they keep prioritizing my safety over their own...I curse at the fact that I’m literally just useless baggage.

Fingers nudged my chin up, “Look at me,” V said fiercely, “You are never to be blamed for the current circumstances. And more importantly, Vergil and I are here with you of our own free will. We knew exactly what we signed up for when we became your bodyguards and even more when we chose to pursue a relationship with you. It is not and never will be your fault that someone decided to take a hit out on you.”

The pressure building hot and wet behind my eyes makes me sniffle. 

“Dear heart, trust me.” He murmured, kissing away the tears prickling from my eyes. “We hold no grudge against you and you shouldn’t hold it against yourself.” V continued to murmur sweet things to me. Patiently holding me close and letting me regain my composure. I sigh shudderingly, lulled by the soft thumps of his heartbeat and the soothing way his fingers thread through my hair. 

“V, is Vergil okay? Where is he?” It dawns on me that I haven’t seen hide nor hair of my other lover. I assumed that he might have been resting, but surely I would’ve seen or heard him by now? I arch up as much as I’m able to look around. I remember that explosion at the end, but nothing else. Please, tell me he’s okay…

“Hush, calm down before you overexert yourself even more. I’ve just changed your bandages and I’ll be very cross with you if I have to change them again.” 

I let V tuck me back into the lumpy pull out bed, even though I’m glaring holes in the side of his face for trying to distract me. “He’s not here, is he?”

V stares me down. His sharp green eyes are even more stern than usual. 

“Vergil will return after he completes his mission.”

I slap at V’s hand as he tries to fluff my pillow. “What do you mean he’s out on a mission?” I’m not hurt by this, **_I’m not_ **. And the tightness in my chest isn’t bothering me. And that isn’t tears making everything blurry again. Vergil wouldn’t abandon me - us like this...right?

V smooths my hair again, shushing me to settle me down, “Have faith in him dear one, he will return to us. Right now, your only job is to be a good patient and let me care for you. Would you like some medication for your pain?”

“V.” I growled, doing my best to channel my inner Vergil. “Tell me where he is or at least tell me what happened.”

He quirked a dark eyebrow, before giving me a bland smile. “When you are better and not trying to murder me with your eyes, I will fill in the gaps. Until then, rest.” He said firmly, completely shutting out my insistence for information.

Reluctantly, I let it go for now. Arguing with V was pointless, the man would just continue on as if nothing was wrong and the only thing I get out of it, is feeling like I’ve been talking to a brick wall the entire time. 

\----------------------------------------

The days drag on slowly, and the recovery is painful. The gunshot wasn’t the only wound I had to deal with. There was an insidious poison festering in my thoughts that colored the days grey and dull, as my thoughts continued to spiral down a path I didn’t want to take.

There had been no sign of Vergil since that night.

Not even a call or acknowledgement from him...at all.

Was he upset with me? Perhaps, regretting getting involved with me?

I began to grow afraid that once the threat was gone, he would just decide to move on. Without me. It’s an unbearable, suffocating thought. Creeping into my dreams and turning them to nightmares. Dredging up all my insecurities. And try as I might to stop it, my mind continued to circle endlessly around it.

I dared to talk about this with V just once. And while V fervently reaffirmed that they both wanted to continue to pursue a relationship with me, and to just be patient. I wasn’t fully convinced. If Vergil wanted this as well, then why wasn’t he here? It felt like the man was purposely distancing himself from me. And what better escape than by completing the mission?

I sighed and leaned back into the couch, idly flipping through the pages of a worn book. Too tired and heartsick to keep up the energy to guard myself against those thoughts. The minutes are passing by too slowly. It’s making me impatient for something to happen. Itching for a confrontation with Vergil. Just so I can at least get this anticipation for waiting for Vergil’s resounding ‘we’re done’ over with. My heart just can’t take the suspense anymore. 

**Where the hell was he?**

I have half a mind to just stomp out the door to look for him and - and...well I’m not sure what I’ll do but the fantasy of decking him in the face is extremely satisfying. 

A knock on the door pulls my attention.

It’s late, nearly midnight. My heart is leaping to my throat as I rush to yank open the door. And there, standing and looking rather awkward was the man I had just been daydreaming about violently shaking for answers to the fears that brewed constantly over the past few days. He was a sight for sore eyes, making my heart race and ache all at once. Bursting to the brim with relief that he was okay and overflowing with sadness that the inevitable end was about to come.

“...Vergil?”

He gruffed an incoherent greeting before rudely pushing past me. Stomping loudly through the safehouse, presumably in search of a room to shower and change. The bit of bravery I gathered from my indignation, snuffed out like a flame in the wake of his less than warm greeting to me. Instead all my previous fears rushed back to the forefront of my mind. That dread that Vergil was slipping away from me to a place I couldn’t follow settled coldly in the pit of my belly.

“Vergil - wait. I’ve been so worried! Are you okay? I -” My fingers snag his sleeve. 

He slants a cool, indifferent look at me. “I’m tired.” Is all he offers before shrugging me off. A door slams and somehow, I managed to numbly wander back to the couch. 

Soft footsteps and a weight settles next to me. “Vergil has returned home, did you not want to go see him?”

I quickly clap a hand over my mouth when an embarrassingly, teary hiccup pops out instead of the petulant ‘no’ resounding in my mind. Swallowing thickly several times, I hold it together long enough to mutter, “If he doesn’t want to, then why should I?” I’m trying to go for angry but all I manage is a tired, pathetic, heartbroken whine. “...How am I supposed to talk to him like this anyways? He didn’t even seem like he cared that I was worried sick for him.” I asked quietly. Completely baffled at how to approach this side of Vergil I’ve never seen.

V hummed thoughtfully, tucking me into his side. Fingers rubbing idle circles up and down my arm. The weight of his chin on my head is reassuring but does very little to soothe the way I’m trembling as I struggle to keep from tearing up any more. “Perhaps the answer to that question is as easy as it sounds. Just go to him. He left the door unlocked.”

“...I don’t think that’s going to work. What is his deal anyways?” I grumbled, still wiping furiously at my eyes. These are angry tears, I tell myself. What do I care if Vergil is probably going to end things with me because I’m just a job at the end of the day? And why should I care about my feelings getting hurt because this is the first time I’ve seen him in days, and all he did was run off without so much as a ‘hello’ to me?

“He is, how shall I say, unsure of himself, when it comes to you.” He paused, chewing over his words. “Sometimes, the possibility of failure makes him feel unworthy to receive affection. And you and I both are aware of how much of a perfectionist Vergil is. In the face of failure, Vergil sometimes...lashes out when he doesn’t mean to.”

I shake my head, disagreeing with him. “What I saw at the door was just an ass. Someone who clearly decided that I’m not worth it anymore.”

V huffed, equal parts in amusement and exasperation. “The two of you, honestly. Both so similar.” V patted my cheek fondly, “Go to him.” He shushed any protests from me with his fingers on my lips. “Trust yourself.” My poet encouraged. “Trust the spark that you feel between yourself and Vergil and you will find a way to speak to him. And he will listen because it’s you.”

I give him a baleful look, clearly skeptical. Emerald eyes gleamed gently at me. “I swear to you truthfully, he is as committed to us as we are to him. Vergil is still adjusting to our unique dynamics as a triad. And it has been a long time since the man had to feel such concern for someone more fragile than he is physically. It will take patience but I think because this particular instance involves you closely - you should be able to set him to rights again.” 

My lips tingled as V pressed several light kisses to me. I breathed in his complete and utter faith in my abilities to reach Vergil, into me. The knowledge that there was something deeper at play gives me a burst of empathy. Never pity. But it did help shift my perceptions of his coldness towards something that gave me renewed hope that this wasn’t the end. It quieted my own insecurities a little.

“Go to him sweetheart and soothe his fears away. You are the only one that can calm the beast raging in his mind. Let him know how much he means to you and he will be able to show you exactly how...foolish your own fears are in return.”

I’m still partly doubtful of V's confidence in me. How could I be the only one to ‘calm the beast’ as he put it? I still don’t even understand why the man hates carrots, much less be able to figure out how to address what’s eating at him. But as V nudges me to my feet, I find that my need to see Vergil is enough for me to find a bit of courage to head towards the room he closed himself off in. 

I knocked twice. But impatience and the urge to just get this over has me pushing the door open before he could even bark at me to go away. I sit down on the bed, next to him. Although he does nothing to even acknowledge me. Not even a single glance my way. I’m too painfully aware that hurt that I’ve been trying to reason away crashes back in at full force at his stony silence. I wonder what is going through his mind right now? My fingers play with the frayed threads of the sheets. And the silence stretches on awkwardly as I struggle to figure out how to start this conversation. 

Stalling for more time to gather my thoughts, I give him a glance over, taking in how exhausted he seemed. His proud shoulders sagging as he sat, hunched over his knees. His usually pristine appearance and steadfast demeanor seemed nonexistent in this moment. He looked tired.

Defeated.

Still undeniably angry.

“Vergil, I’m glad you’re back.”

Silence.

A painful, dragging stonewall as he doesn’t even react.

The awkwardness makes me want to get up and retreat back to V. But I’m stuck in place. My legs wobble and tremble, and refuse to obey me to stand up. Ice sweeps over me from head to toe. I try to remember V’s words, that he needs to hear me tell him I’m not angry with him. That Vergil is shutting me out right now because he’s dealing with his near failure of getting me to the safehouse, alive. But how do I help him with that, when I have no idea where to even start? And a part of me is guilty to admit that I’m also afraid to reach out, since he seems angry at me. 

I’m such a coward.

Guilt prickles at me again, my own fears surging to the surface. I can’t blame him for this can I? If it wasn’t for me, he wouldn’t have had to worry at all. He could be out there somewhere, living his own life before it was upended when he took the job to protect me. My teeth sinks into my bottom lip as I try to stifle the tears choking me up. I try to remind myself that this isn’t about me right now. This is about the man that has come to mean everything to me.

“If you have nothing else to say, then leave. You’re proving to be troublesome.” He mutters.

I flinch. Hard. 

I stamp down my first knee jerk reaction to get up and leave him to stew alone. I take a deep, shuddering breath. Reminding myself firmly that I didn’t come in here to start an argument. I’m here to try and comfort him. Something about my near death rattled the normally invulnerable man. Shook him down to the core. It’s not the first time I’ve been so close to death. But it was the first time that I’ve been injured since this whole mess started. 

A spark of inspiration strikes me. I try again to bridge that distance that’s growing between us. “You know, when you and V first showed up on my doorstep, claiming that you were hired to be bodyguards for me. I thought you guys were insane. I even had the number to the police ready on my phone. It all sounded so...fake, unreal. At least until the bombs went off and I lost my house and car.” Memories swirl in my mind’s eye. Each one so vividly, crystal clear. Flickering behind my eyelids like a movie on fast forward. A montage of all the dangers that dogged my steps and of the men who faithfully kept me safe and one step ahead of Death. 

“We’ve been on the run for how long now?...” I counted my fingers, “Almost nine months? And everytime they caught up to us, you and V never failed to keep me alive to see the next day.”

He continues to stare straight ahead at the water stained wall. But I trust my gut instinct that he is listening very carefully to every word. I count my small victories, this was my way in past his guard. I waffled and floundered a bit, struggling to figure out what to say next. “We’ve been through a lot in almost a year, the three of us. Jumping from city to city, sometimes having to camp out to throw them off our tracks…”

I’m rambling. Taking in a deep breath, I decided to try to be as blunt as possible. Trying to edge around the topic was getting me nowhere and the longer I put it off, the more time Vergil has to rebuild that wall against me. “Vergil, do you remember that night from three months ago?” I fiddle with my fingers nervously, “When we all decided to give whatever this was between us a try? I thought that I was dreaming, because honestly...how could you want to be with someone that’s putting you in constant danger? I told you both that I wasn’t worth it. Wasn’t worth risking your safety for. While those goons are after me, nothing is going to be normal.”

I gave a half hearted laugh, “And then you -”

“And then I kissed you to silence you.” He finished, _finally_ looking at me. A curious but wary gleam in his eyes.

I nodded. “And you said that as long as I’m willing, you’ll be there for me. That you’ll take whatever comes our way because you felt that strongly enough about me. That no danger is too large to handle because it meant that I would be safe to see another day with you both.” Here my voice faltered a little. “I just wanted you to know that no matter what, that sentiment goes both ways. My feelings won’t change as well, as long as you want to keep going with this.” 

I snuck a glance at him. “I’m more than grateful to be with you, that I have someone like you looking out for me. But Vergil, I’d also never forgive myself if you died because you were protecting me. You’re important to me. Like how I need air and food to survive. I’d be devastated if I lost you because of this mess.” 

“Pretty words from a fool.” He gruffed.

It stung, how easily he was brushing off my clumsy attempts to reassure him of my affections. I felt so silly, sitting there with my eyes tearing up and my body shaking. He sighed when I turned away to try and run away. About to give up entirely. Ready to slink off to a corner to try and salvage the pieces of my heart. 

His arm reached out to stop me and drag me back next to him. Those wintry blue eyes suspiciously bright and unsure.

“And what a fool I am as well.” He muttered quietly. Holding onto me carefully but tight enough to keep me from bolting. “I swore to protect you, and that vow became more important when I realized..” He smoothed my hair and brushed the tears from my cheeks as he leaned in closer. “You nearly died in my arms, as a man how do I face myself knowing that I nearly failed to save you? It’s a matter of pride as your protector.... I could not have lived with myself if you died under my care. It would destroy me.” His voice trailed into a hoarse growl.

I turned to face him fully, mindful of my still healing arm, reached to cradle his face in my hands. The unguarded, vulnerable expression in his eyes made my breath hitch. I know how difficult it must have been for him to admit even that. To show even the slightest crack in his armor to me.

He stays silent for a long heartbeat. Then, “I have lost more than I cared to lose in this lifetime already. I am unsure...if I can rebuild again if they did more than just injure your arm. Some things...can never be forgiven in the face of failure. I would understand completely, if you chose to disassociate from me because of my inability to keep you safe.”

There was a world of pain filled stories hidden behind those words. Layers and layers that I’ve only begun to scratch the surface of. Hard learned lessons that most likely built the man sitting before me now. Into a strong but internally brittle man who feared failure in a way I can’t fully comprehend. I felt my own fears about his feelings towards me, melt away. A powerful desire to make him understand that he wasn’t a failure, and that I could never hold this against him, swelled in my heart. I didn’t have the right words to say. I’m not a speechmaker. I can’t move mountains or hearts with just words. 

I have only just me...

But…

Maybe words weren’t all that I needed at this moment.

What I needed to do...was maybe **show** Vergil that what happened that night was not going to make me reconsider my choice to be with him. 

“I want to still be yours, through good and bad Vergil.” I murmured, brushing my lips against his hesitantly. “There’s not enough words to express just how much you mean to me, but I want to be by your side. I want to struggle through life with you. I can’t imagine waking up anymore without you nearby…” My voice cracked as I whispered my confessions to him. Thoughts and feelings that I felt too shy to voice to this stoic man bubbled up to my tongue. So many things to say, that it was a monumental task to sift through what would make the most impact. I swallowed thickly, feeling every fiber of my being tremble. “This life would be meaningless without you. I’d be lost if you were gone. So please…”

I felt the gentlest brush of his knuckles against my jaw. He hummed consideringly, eyes piercing through me as if to gauge for himself how sincere I was. I could feel my face flushing from the intense scrutiny. Embarrassed at baring my feelings so wide open for him to read and pick at. It reminded me of the first time I stripped down for him. Here I am. Completely raw and emotional, opening up myself to let him see, feel how much he means to me. It would take no effort at all for Vergil to make or break me now.

“...Don’t leave me behind…” I whispered, pouring everything I could into those words. ‘I love you’ just wasn’t strong enough to express how desperately, how all consuming this desire to be with him was. But I did my best. I hoped...prayed, that Vergil understood what I was trying to get at. “You are the world to me, Vergil Sparda.”

There is a much softer, exasperated look on Vergil’s face. “You really are a sappy little fool. But you are **_my_ **little fool.” He murmurs fondly, fingers flicking under my chin. “What am I to do with you?” 

“Maybe we can just make up and move on from this? I could _show_ you how much you mean to me?” I asked a little hopefully, leaning further into him. 

“Oh?” He asked, arching a brow as he tugged me closer, settling me into his lap. A small smirk curled on his lips, hovering just a hair’s breadth over mine. Hands hot on my hips, searing through my thin shirt. “And how exactly, do you plan to go about that?” He murmured teasingly. His gaze scorched into mine, brimming with wicked hints of the thoughts running through his head at this moment.

Just a little closer…

The door creaked open. The bed dipped low, startling us.

“So have my two favorite, stubborn fools made up yet?” V drawled, an eyebrow rising in mischief at the way he interrupted our kiss. He draped himself over the bed, lounging elegantly like a contented cat as he eyed us hungrily. 

“Why am I not surprised that this was partly your doing.” Vergil snarked at the dark haired poet, who made himself at home interrupting what was supposed to be a ‘moment’.

“I merely facilitated a long overdue conversation.” V replied, shooting Vergil an affronted look. “You needed to hear it. And who better than our darling girl here, to come soothe away your nonsense?” V grinned sharply, his fingers tugging lightly on a lock of my hair. “And now that this unpleasantness is behind us. Perhaps we can get back to more pleasurable things. Are you quite finished with your talk yet? It’s been far too long and I’m finding myself growing impatient with the both of you.” 

“We were in the middle of making up before you barged in V.” I snarked.

“And you had the notion to do so without me?” V pulls himself into an upright position behind me, tattooed arms curling round to grip my wrists firmly, wrenching them behind to cross at my back. His breath is hot on my ear as he pulls me closer, bringing my back against his chest. I swallow hard when I feel the telltale signs of his arousal pressing into my fingers. That impossibly thick length was no doubt heavily tenting his pants. “I don’t appreciate being left out, my dear.” He purred silkily.

“S-Sorry V. Ah!” I arched when I felt him nip none too gently at my throbbing jugular. “But I wanted to show Vergil, _gasp,_ how much he means to me. And-and apologize for making him worry -” I yelped when fingers fisted in my hair and yanked hard, sending tingles of pain tickling along my scalp.

“It’s not your place to patch things up in this instance, but rather it’s Vergil who needs to _properly_ apologize for making you cry over his own silliness. Don’t you agree, Vergil?”

The man in question flashes me a wicked smirk, even as his eyes slant a glare at V. “For once in your miserable life, I am inclined to agree with you.” He rumbled,dragging his scorching gaze back to me. Eyes sparking in lust as he shrugged off his heavy jacket and shirt. Never once blinking away from me. The slow reveal of his bare chest has my mouth going dry, even though I’m convinced I’m drooling over the sight of his broad torso and rippling muscles. His fingers nimbly dance up my legs, pressing hard into my thighs as he pries them apart.

I can hear my breathing shallow at the sight of him kneeling between my legs. V’s fingers playfully pop the button to my jeans out. The slow clicking of the metal teeth of my zipper as he pulls them down has me tingling in anticipation. A light sweat begins to build at my temples and the back of my neck. Heat licks up my spine, heating my blood. I’m already trembling and they haven’t even done anything remotely naughty to me yet.

“You look so eager, my dear.” Vergil rumbled, fingers cupping my jaw as he finally dips in for that interrupted kiss. His lips mold perfectly against mine, pressing ferociously as he devoured my gasps and moans. “How sweet you sound. But those aren’t the sounds I want to hear.” He rasps down my jeans and panties down my legs, throwing them carelessly over the side of the bed with a soft thump. 

V is deftly unbuttoning my shirt and pushing the soft fabric off my shoulders to pool at my elbows. His tongue swipes down from my jaw and finds that sensitive spot on my neck and laves over it. His teeth clamping over it makes me shudder and my belly clench. It stings, and I wouldn’t be surprised if I wake up tomorrow with a collar made by the imprints of his teeth and lips.

My other lover meanwhile resumes his teasing caresses up to where I’m wet, hot and aching for his touch. Gentle, indistinguishable shapes swirl on my bare skin as he takes his time in enjoying the way I shiver under his fingertips. A featherlight kiss at my core, a quick flick of his tongue to taste the slickness dripping steadily. “You taste like honey and salt. It’s addictive.” He growled up at me, slowly lapping his tongue from my dripping slit up to my clit.

I arched as his fingers spread me further. I need more of him, more of the exquisite torture of his tongue. 

He needed no more invitation as he hungrily dove in. Lips and teeth attacking my clit. Tongue circling round that bundle of nerves that makes pleasure sing up my spine to explode in white stars in my head. I’m overflowing with need and I can feel my legs straining against his hands as he holds me down and open while he indulges himself. “Oh - Vergil.” I pant, feeling heat flushing my face. My head falls back onto V’s shoulder when he spears two thick fingers into me. The wet sounds of his fingers plunging in and out is obscenely arousing.

V’s hands palm my breasts, squeezing the soft flesh hard as his thumbs continuously flick over my nipples into hardened peaks. He’s purring silkily into my ear, voice a touch dark and sinister in lust, “Look at him pet, see how eager he is to make things up to you? Kiss her properly Vergil, I want to see her face as she shudders and cums hard into your mouth. I want her to cum so hard that she collapses completely in my arms.” Those sharp eyes glanced at me, “You want that don’t you dearest? To be ruined and broken in complete pleasure for us? All you have to do is but say the word.” He coaxed intimately.

I opened my mouth to hastily agree, but the words melt into a wanton moan as Vergil hums, the vibrations against my clit making me cry out and writhe in desperation. I was in agony, and Vergil’s twisting fingers thrusting in and out of me was the only relief I had from the building pleasure consuming me.

“Use your words my dear.” Vergil taunted, slowing down to languid strokes. Relishing the way I squirmed and whined in my haze. 

It was almost enough to make me want to cry at how he edged me back from falling over that precipice of pure sexual bliss. “Please, please, please!” I begged desperately, straining against their hold on me. I said everything I could think of to get them to continue on with their torture, knowing that there will be an end to this agonizing buildup. The crash waiting for me at the end would be so good, and I was impatient to get there already. Filthy enticements dripped from my lips in a feverish prayer. I struggled to get them to touch me more. Anywhere, just as long as they didn’t stop!

“As the lady wishes.” Came the smug reply.

I’m too far gone to feel embarrassed at how _messy_ he sounds as he slurps and licks ravenously at me. All I want is for that need boiling in my veins to find an outlet. I’m shameless in displaying my need to desperately cum as he skillfully works me towards orgasm. His tongue and lips over-sensitizing my clit. Fingers curling against that spot in me that made me even wetter. The aftershocks of lighting hot desire combined with that sense of feeling indescribably sexy and beautiful as he ruthlessly drags my pleasure up higher and higher, makes my head reel.

“God Vergil - I... _so close_!”

Edging on that pleasure are the nips of pain from V rolling and tugging at my stiff nipples, from his teeth stinging kisses up and down the vulnerable column of my throat. “Gorgeous. Divine.” He murmured. “Cum for us my lovely. Don’t hold back anything.” Lips slipping down to kiss at my shoulders. Fingers dragging up to curl round my neck, squeezing just a little too hard as I gasp for air. “Be a good girl for us and cum into Vergil’s mouth dearest.” He commanded.

More of Vergil’s fingers press into me, stretching me out with each thrust. I’m panting my lovers’ name endlessly, and begging in between, for them to let me break. My body is tightening, tightening; toes curling, mind wild in anticipation - I’m balancing on that knife’s edge and just begging shamelessly to freefall into ecstasy. And I want to shatter as **hard** as I can from their assault on my overstrung nerves.

My voice cracks as I cry and sob, “I’m cumming! Oh god, I’m cumming!”

I hear Vergil cursing at the way I’m clamping down on his fingers and tongue as I gush. I’m aware of a rush of heavy, hot slickness pooling between my thighs. My mouth is open and slack in a breathless moan. V is purring gleefully in my ear at how debauched I looked. Vergil is more than preoccupied with making sure he doesn’t miss even a single drop as he plunges his tongue deep inside me. And the cherry on top? Complete, utter sexual euphoria. My mind is blanked by that high that only comes from the orgasms they bring upon me. I’m boneless as I sag in V’s arms, unable to do more than exist as a pile of very satisfied feminine goo. 

Although, they don’t let me linger in that haze for long. Clothes are shuffled and thrown in every corner of the room. I’m left bereft of the heat of their bodies as they quickly undress, but not for long.

“You’re not done yet tonight. There’s still more to come.”

V takes his place again behind me, hands skimming down my arms, down my sides to curl under my legs. I can only manage another small needy whine as he pries my legs as far apart as they would go, hooking them over his forearms. Baring my glistening sex to Vergil’s hungry eyes. An open invitation.

“Do you see how wet and lovely she is, Vergil? And to think that you were entertaining the idea of giving up this pretty cunt?” I can see V’s sharp smile reflected in the eyes of Vergil. Feel the way the summoner inches his fingers across my thighs to spread my dewy folds for Vergil’s perusal. “You should remind our darling how perfect she is.”

The breath is knocked from my lungs as Vergil slams his cock into my twitching cunt. I’m clawing and digging my nails hard into his forearms as he batters into me at a brutal pace. Going in deeper to hit all those spots his fingers couldn’t reach. That pressure quickly builds back up again as Vergil works us into another frenzy. 

“You’re so tight and wet.” Vergil grunted, a hand squeezing at my jaw to keep my eyes on him. “My perfect girl, I don’t intend to ever give you up. And,” His fingers slipped between us to pinch my clit hard. “I have no desire to give up fucking you and hearing you cry my name.”

A sharp snap of his hips made my eyes roll to the back of my head. 

“Cum again for me.” He demands, growling at my lips. “Cum all over my cock like the good girl I know you are. All of this is for you! Tell me you want me and I will give you the release you’re begging for.”

“Vergil!” I whined, “God yes, yes, yes. Want you! Just - ah, I’m almost…” I can’t form any more coherent thoughts as my breathing quickens. I’m reduced to just chanting his name and hoping he doesn’t stop.

V releases my legs to swirl his fingers over my clit, smearing the heavy wetness all over as they glide furiously over the bundle of nerves. I can feel a sharp pinch as Vergil rams against my cervix. That touch of pain streaking through the pleasure proves to be too much. Something shatters and I’m howling through another earth shattering orgasm. My legs quiver violently, wrapped tightly around his hips as he continues to rock into me. Dragging it out as long as he can. I can hardly breathe from the force of my orgasm shrieking in my brain. 

But of course, my lovers aren’t satisfied with making me only cum twice tonight. It’s an insult to their skills if that’s all they can manage to do.

“Stay awake dearest, the night is still young. On your back Vergil but don’t let her slip off.” 

The blood rushes from my head as I’m speedily flipped over to straddle Vergil’s wide hips instead. V roughly pushes me forward, hands on my hips as he angles me up higher. It’s such a sinful feeling, knowing that those sharp eyes are fixated on my dripping pussy, at the way my arousal slicks down my still wobbling thighs. It’s incredible how I feel so desired and sensual to these two beautiful men, especially right now with the way they covet me with their own bodies. Their touches are possessive as they caress every inch of my body, crushing me in between them. Hungry for that intimacy that came from skin to skin contact.

Vergil’s hands spread my ass wider as he tugs me down to impale me onto his impatient cock. I gasp and accidentally snap my teeth on the tip of my tongue when V presses himself into my already stuffed cunt. The slight tang of blood fills my mouth as I whimper from that tight, full feeling as he drives himself up to the hilt inside me. Beyond full to the brim, I can feel my body struggle to accommodate their impressive lengths inside of me. 

“My dirty girl, look at how greedy your cunt is - taking in two cocks like this.” I felt the hot weight of V’s hands on my shoulder and hip. Heard him moaning shamelessly as he luxuriated in the sensations of being completely buried within me.

“Guys,” I gasp breathlessly as they begin to move, “I’m not going to last long if you keep this up.” I’m dizzy and as their thrusts become rougher, I can already feel myself about to cum again.

“That’s the point my dear. Now. Scream for us again.”

It’s pain and rapture all at once. Being split open so wide as they fill me up over and over again. Daggering deep inside me, forcing themselves against my body’s natural instinct to push them out. That delicious friction, the sensations of being fucked raw until my screams are nothing more than hoarse whimpers are dizzingly addictive. They’re so damned hard and so eager.

“Such sweet music, and all for us, isn’t it?” Vergil growled, fisting a hand in my hair. “Only for us?”

“Gods, yes! Only for you - Only for you and V!” I reaffirmed enthusiastically. Reaching to pepper kisses over Vergil’s face, tasting the combination of my own arousal mixed with his sweat. “But you both are mine too.” I cried hoarsely, bending my head down to lick at V’s hand from where it was curled around my neck. “Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop fucking me hard like this. I want everything you’ve got to give me.”

My two lovers work relentlessly. Sweat slicked and panting hard. Cursing and praising the animalistic way we tangled with each other hungrily. Mouths devouring every inch of skin. Eyes sparkling in pleasure and ecstasy. Our voices mingled in a harmony that can’t be perfectly described. We call each other every deity and every curse under the sun as orgasm after orgasm crushes us into a seemingly never ending vortex of primal satisfaction.

They are merciless. Relentless in wreaking havoc on my senses. Determined to wring out every drop of pleasure out of me until I’m reduced to a sobbing, limp mess. The drag of their cocks scraping at every raw nerve inside me is maddening. The way they completely fill me to the brim hitches my breath. So full. So complete. A warm feeling presses from beneath my eyelids. My body is tightening in anticipation for another delicious fall into the heaven of their embrace.

“Hells woman, hear how wet you are?” Vergil nipped at my jaw, “You’re going to be my undoing. I’ll bury myself in so deep that you’ll have a hard time sitting when we’re through with you.”

“I’m about to cum.” V grunted into my hair, hips snapping furiously into me. “I’ll fill up your lovely cunt with my cum and if any leaks out, we’ll simply have to fuck it back into you.”

Those cultured drawls whispering such lewd promises to me is my undoing. I’m clutching tightly at Vergil. Slamming my own hips back into their thrusts. Turning my head to engage in a sloppy liplock with V. It’s all I can do to hold on as they rutted furiously into me. 

“Do it, do it.” I moaned, writhing between them. “Cum for me too! You both feel so good, so deep inside me.” I groaned. I want them both to be just as shattered and wrung out as I was. 

Their hands held me tight as their hips rolled and grinded against me. My world is swimming in euphoria as they pulsed hot and heavy inside of me. I swear that I can feel their heartbeats throbbing from their cocks up to my throat. Or was it my heartbeat that I’m aware of? I’m sticky and dripping in sweat. My thighs are embarrassingly slick and wonderfully weak as I feel the trails of their spend leaking out of my quivering hole. I’m riding that sexual high, so far gone that the force of the last orgasm of the night sweeps me away to a light doze to recover. My mind and body, finally giving out. I’m not coherent enough to be sure, but I might have muttered the words I hadn’t the courage to say before…

“I love you both. So very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for stopping by, stay safe Sweetlings :)
> 
> Until Next Time~


End file.
